


Lucifer learns something new

by Ariel_Blackwell



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cuddles, First Time, Fluff, Lucifer is completely oblivious to things, M/M, Naive partner, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Blackwell/pseuds/Ariel_Blackwell
Summary: Lucifer catches a rare sight in the Illuminati's quarters and decided to ask someone more experienced what was that about, he ends up experiencing it first hand.
Relationships: Lucifer/Shima Renzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lucifer learns something new

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so this is as good as it gets, I hope you don't mind my way to write Lucifer, he's so hard to write but I love him, I like to think he's super naive at times.

His intercom activating was a welcomed event in the crushing boredom that his day has been so far. Something rare in the Illuminati headquarters since there's so much to do all of the time, but a boring day was bound to happen once in a while.

“Come to my room”

“My my how forward” Shima thought when Lucifer demanded his presence, it was a bit unusual for the commander to call him alone to his quarters but it was clear he needed something from him.

The agent stood in front of the gates that opened as almost quick as he got there, and with another step he was inside Lucifer's room.

The King of Light sat atop his bed covered by his military uniform that was draped across his shoulders, and the sheets of the bed covered his lower half modesty, lion like tail flicking underneath.

“As lively as ever eh Sir?” Shima chortled with a smile noticing Lucifer wasn't plugged to the machines and seemed in good health “I'm here to serve”

“Come closer” Lucifer gestured with a calm tone of voice and signed with his hand for Shima to approach him, which he did.  
He stood next to the bed and waited for further instructions.

Lucifer eyed him up and down to asess him before he spoke in a monotone “I caught two of my agents doing something strange in one of the hallways, I saw them on the cameras, I was curious if you could explain what that behavior meant so I can act accordingly disciplining them”

Shima blinked “uhh..” he tried to imagine what those two agents could have been doing but nothing came to mind. “I suppose I can try to explain...if you tell me what they were doing...” the double agent scratched the back of his head and gave Lucifer a silly half smile.

“Of course” Lucifer stood from the bed, his military garb slipping from him onto the mattress, and without further warning pushed Shima against the nearest wall until his back was against it, with his face extremely close to the agent's he whispered “something like this” staring straight into his eyes with his own radiant ones.

“ohshit” Shima thought to himself as his back hit the wall and Lucifer's face was an inch away from his own, he splayed his palms against the cold surface and stared awe eyed into the commander's eyes as he stared into his inquisitively.

“I...I guess I know what they were doing...” He said stuttering a little bit, and casting his gaze aside, it was obvious those two were up to no good, and it was obvious Lucifer might be oblivious to human customs and courtship. Shima had no idea about demon mating or courtship rituals, after all.

“Well?” Lucifer's tail whiped the air, growing impatient, he tilted his head a little bit to assert his curiosity.  
Shima swallowed a lump in his throat, not expecting to be in this sort of position with the Commander, if anyone were to walk into them right now there would be a lot of explaining to do for sure. Who would believe him that Lucifer initiated this? 

“They were making out... you know, kissing, doing, couple things”

“Making out...?”

Lucifer's expression was of confusion, but he still stood close to Shima still pinning him against the wall.

“Y-yeah you know... kissing, like, when two people are in love or like each other, they court each other and sometimes they put their mouths together and kiss”

It was difficult for him to explain something so humane to a demon, he hoped the other would understand, although to be perfectly honest, other than being found, Shima had no problems with the position he was in, he was rather enjoying himself and the adrenaline rush, maybe he could give the Commander a hands on lesson so he would understand better?

“Hmmm...” Lucifer didn't seem to get the gist of the idea, he casted his gaze aside and pondered for a few sconds, Shima saw his chance, and interrupted his thinking with a suggestion.

“Why don't I show you?”

“Show me?”

“Yeah, show you what kissing is like, how it works...”

Shima grinned in his mind, this is the chance he was waiting for, and he took it, “alright, I'll show you” he answered and gently took Lucifer by the chin, gently bringing him to face him again and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He couldn't believe himself and what he was doing but he enjoyed every second and wondered if Lucifer's curiosity would be quenched.  
The pink haired agent released the Morning Star, breaking the kiss and waiting for feedback, Lucifer took a step back, putting his fingers on his lips and pondering.

“Well?” Shima asked.

“It...it was interesting...” Lucifer seemed pensive still. “What's this for?”

“As I explained before, this is part of human courtship, although some do it just for fun” Shima grinned at the Commander intently.

“I see, I wanna learn more about this ritual, maybe it could be useful for me in the future”

Shima almost laughed out loud imagining Lucifer going about making out with everyone.

“No no, you only do this with people you trust and like, and they have to trust and like you back Sir” 

“I understand, still I wanna see what else is there to this so please teach me” Lucifer's curiosity only grew.

Shima grinned, Lucifer's naivete was adorable and he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at how the Commander was totally oblivious to the most basic things, demons were interesting creatures indeed.  
Eager to please the request of his superior, Shima took a step further and placed his palm at the side of Lucifer's face, making their lips meet again, this time he opened his mouth and left his tonge wriggle about, seeing if Lucifer would reciprocate, which surprisingly he did. Satisfied with this and giving the other enough time to get used to using his tongue and having a foreign one in his mouth Shima began guiding Lucifer back to his bed, holding him by the hip and cupping his face.  
They moved slowly, not breaking the kiss, and Shima could feel how this began to turn him on quite a bit. “Damn how fast” he thought to himself, and guided Lucifer to sit down, hovering above him and finally breaking the kiss.

Lucifer looked up at him expectantly, it couldn't be all there was to this, he thought.

Shima unbottoned his jacket a bit, and then returned to kissing Lucifer, as tenderly as possible, this time the demon opened his mouth and rolled his tongue against the boy's, becoming increasingly bolder by the second, on top of that he let out a sound akin to a purr, that made Shima's heart melt in his chest.

The agent put his hands on Lucifer's shoulders, kissing him with half lidded eyes, and rubbed them in circles, moving down his arms and then finally grabbing and massaging his hands and fingers before placing his palms on the Commander's thighs and rubbing the pale skin. Lucifer gasped, and his tail began to show his excitement, tail swishing on the bed. Shima wondered if Lucifer would let him grab it, bold as he was he extended his arm and went for it.

Lucifer's eyes went wide and he bit shima's mouth in response, stiffening in shock.

“Oh..I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that” The agent said rubbing his mouth as he pulled away, there was blood, but he didn't mind.

Lucifer grabbed his tail and rubbed the furry tip recovering from the initial surprise, in a few seconds he seemed to be over it “No, my apologies, in a context like this, you have my permission”

Shima chuckled, he was so adorable and formal and naive, he couldn't get enough of it, on top of that he seemed to be understanding what they were doing after all.  
He looked for the tail to go after it again while sitting on the bed next to the demon when he noticed Lucifer had an erection, now that was a relatable problem, his pants had been tight for a while now, but this was not a moment to think about pleasuring himself, he wondered if he could earn the Demon King's sexual trust, he thought Lucifer was very pretty after all, and the agent had a soft spot for his naivete.

“You're hard” He pointed out, and Lucifer looked at him questioningly “Hard?”

“Yes look at your cock” Shima said pointing at it and the demon took his gaze to his member, noticing the stifness, he looked for a couple of seconds and then looked at Shima again “Its bothering me quite a bit, can you help? You know how this body works better than me”

“Haha sure, will be my pleasure~” Shima rolled the words out of his tongue and sat next to the demon, cupping his face and giving him a quick kiss that was returned promptly.

When he grabbed Lucifer's cock the demon gasped, probably shocked by the sensivity of this part of his anatomy, precum beaded in the tip and spilled, as Shima softly pumped him, focusing on the glans and ocassionally moving down the shaft.  
A couple minutes went by and Lucifer was a mess of moans and pants, his cock soaked with all the precome he had released, slickening Shima's hand, making his task easier and more pleasurable for himself.

The agent whispered meaningless pleasantries as the King of Light melted on him, resting his weight on his body and gripping his arm with his tail. Shima had no idea how long Lucifer was gonna last, this being apparently his first time, and the truth is he didn't mind bringing him to completion right now but he wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible.

“You okay Lucifer?” He asked sweetly feeling pride in his deed. Lucifer simply nodded between gasps and pants and the ocasional loud moan that sent shivers down Shima's spine, he hoped nobody walked in and made him explain why he was jacking off Lucifer.

“I..-I... ah...”

“Yes?”

“I feel something building up it feels so good...!”

He never heard Lucifer speak so excitedly, and he knew he was referring to his climax so he kept his pace to get him there.

“You will climax, let yourself go, you will love it Sir”

Said this it only took a few more pumps to make the demon ejaculate, cum splattering across Shima's lap and on his hand, after this Lucifer just laid down in bed rubbing his face and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Shima decided he wouldn't miss this chance, and took his stained fingers to his mouth, savoring his superior's come. I don't know what did he expect, he tasted regular, salty and thick, he shrugged it off and eyed Lucifer trying to find any signs of distress on his vessel, for someone in his condition he had exerted himself quite a bit and nobody wanted a tragedy happening, but everything seemed to be surprisingly fine.

The agent grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned the Demon King up, hiding it in his pocket to discard it when nobody was seeing him, being a spy and stuff he learned to be sneaky with...some things.

“Well Sir Lucifer, I'm on my way, I'm sure there's matters that require me, if you want to ever do this again feel free to call me”

“Wait” Lucifer gasped still recovering and reached for Shima's sleeve as he walked away. “Lay beside me”

Was Lucifer asking for cuddles? Shima's heart melted once again.

“Ow, yes Sir, I would love to, but what if we're seen?”

“I'll take care of that”

That's all Shima needed to hear, he got rid of his jacket and weapon placing them next to Lucifer's bed and drapped along the demon's back, holding him close.

Lucifer let out a purr and Shima tried to mimick it but failed miserably.

Lucifer chuckled.


End file.
